Various components, such as conduits and tubes, may be secured to surfaces, such as walls, ceilings or the like, through fastening assemblies. For example, a cylindrical tube may be secured to a wall through a fastening assembly having a tube channel that snapably, latchably, or otherwise secures around a portion of the tube. The fastening assembly itself may be secured to the wall through a stud that is received and retained by a stud retainer, such as shown and described in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0099049, filed Sep. 16, 2005, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,488, filed May 7, 2008, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,986 discloses a clip with flexible locking arms. The clip includes two locking arms with proximal segments joining the outer periphery, distal segments forming a tube pocket, and hinge elements between the proximal segments and the distal segments. The distal segments include outwardly turned locking elements. An interior frame joined to the outer periphery includes locking pockets complementary to the locking elements. A tube pocket is formed between the distal segments of the locking arms and a portion of the interior frame. As the distal segments of the locking arms flex outwardly in response to the insertion of a tubular element, the outwardly turned locking elements are urged into the locking pockets.
However, known clips may not provide a suitable clearance area for a tube during installation. Further, known clips may not securely and reliably retain tubes. As such, tubes may be susceptible to undesirably ejecting from the clips.